


Crashing the Wedding

by Razial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: AU Harry Potter based after the war with Voldemort has been won, Bill and Fleur did not get married before the end and decided to wait until after it was over. Also Harry and Fleur had a relationship during the Tri-Wizard tournament, but Harry's drive to fight Voldemort and keep Fleur safe ended the romance. Certain characters will be slightly different than in cannon so be warned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU Harry Potter based after the war with Voldemort has been won, Bill and Fleur did not get married before the end and decided to wait until after it was over. Also Harry and Fleur had a relationship during the Tri-Wizard tournament, but Harry's drive to fight Voldemort and keep Fleur safe ended the romance. Certain characters will be slightly different than in cannon so be warned.

Crashing the Wedding

1\. Chapter One  
Crashing the Wedding

Author: Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters or any of the connected media to the books or films, they belong to J.K.Rowling and whoever else owns the rights. Anything else used is the property of the owners and whoever owns the rights to them.

Pairing: Harry/Fleur

Notes: AU Harry Potter based after the war with Voldemort has been won, Bill and Fleur did not get married before the end and decided to wait until after it was over. Also Harry and Fleur had a relationship during the Tri-Wizard tournament, but Harry's drive to fight Voldemort and keep Fleur safe ended the romance. Certain characters will be slightly different than in cannon so be warned.

Warning: NC-17

Summary: The war is over and while Bill wishes to finally marry his bride to be, Harry has other plans and intends to win back Fleur no matter what it takes.

 

A big thank you to cloudleonsgurl for her fanart. You can find this one and other great ones here:  
http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-24255-203/cloudleonsgurl+The+Worlds+She+Never+Walked.htm  
________________________________________

(Potter Manor)

Harry Potter sat staring into a roaring fire and holding a glass of plain whiskey, he had been like this for the last hour. The reason was lying on the near by table, it was a wedding invitation. The wedding was to be between Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley. Once Fleur had been his lover, the first one he ever had and the only one he wanted. Back in 4th year just before everything went to hell with Voldemort's return, Harry had begun dating the French quarter Veela. This had been during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Something had drawn the two of them together unlike anything he had felt before. To hide the truth from the world who seemed to think they had a right to know everything about him and everything he did, he had made everyone believe he had an interest in Cho Chang a 5th year at the time.

He had asked Cho out to the Yule Ball only after watching Cedric Diggory asking her the night before; hidden by his invisibility cloak they had never known he was there. A few longing looks here and there in front of people, been a little clumsy near her and everyone had bought it. Even Hermione his best friend had bought it, even Cho had been fooled thinking she had Harry Potter lusting for her. Shaking his head he stood and walked closer to the fire, the romance with Fleur had lasted all through the tournament with no-one the wiser. But after the 3rd task and the return of Voldemort to a body and seeing how much more deadly he was than he had been as a spirit, he had decided to end the relationship with Fleur to keep her safe and out of harms way. He knew Voldemort's top priority would be him and the closer someone was to him then the more likely Voldemort would try and kill them, he had not dared to take such a risk with Fleur.

The very idea of Fleur been captured had chilled him to the bone, he knew the Death Eaters would most likely rape, torture and do anything they could to break her for hours before Voldemort finally killed her. He swore to do all he could to keep her out of the way and out of the view of the enemy, in this he had not been entirely successful, but Fleur hadn't been part of the fighting until the last battle. Ending the romance had killed him. Fleur had broken down and cried, but she had nodded her head in understanding at why he was doing it. She could see the fear he had for her in his eyes which stemmed the response she had been going to give him. He was deadly serious and he admitted should Fleur be killed he would loose all will to go on. She was the reason he had fought so hard and would be the reason he would continue to fight until Voldemort and every one of his followers was dead. He had sworn he would come back to her once it was over. He had not asked her to wait for him, even if he had wanted to.

It was a year and a half later that the crushing news of her supposed engagement reached him through Ginny Weasley, he knew the red head was still hoping to become involved with him, but he had ignored all her attempts at getting close to him. This had further widened the breach between him and Ron Weasley his other supposed friend, but after he had turned his back on Harry during the tournament their friendship had never fully recovered. Downing the whiskey left in his glass he ignored the burning sensation it caused in his chest which quickly vanished, he began to pace up and down.

He still loved Fleur with all his heart and he was not willing to loose her to Bill Weasley. He threw his empty glass at the wall shattering it and then he glared at the fire. He would do whatever he had to, to convince Fleur not to marry Bill; he would reignite the love between them.

"I will win you back Fleur," he whispered as the flames of the fire drew his gaze once more and his memories of the events in question finally over came him.

+C+

(Flashback, Hogwarts)

Harry stood in the empty classroom staring at the darkened walls, knowing in the few minutes the best time of his life would come to a painful soul crushing end. He knew it was the right choice, with Voldemort back in his body and once more leading his insane followers Fleur would be in the most danger if she remained his girlfriend. Why? He demanded to the darkness. Why did Voldemort have to come back now or ever? Why could he not have stayed gone?

Every year it seemed, bar the year before Voldemort tried something to regain his body and his power, Harry had been the one who had to stop him. This time he had failed thanks to Pettigrew. That damn traitorous rat had helped bring the Dark Lord back and the only reason he'd been able to do that is because Harry had spared his life the year before. He had been blind to the damage the rat could truly cause and now he was paying for it. He had been an idiot for stopping Sirius and Remus from ending his retched life. The dark glare on his face frightened Fleur as she entered the classroom, it was so unlike the kind of looks she was used to seeing on her boyfriend's face.

Harry finally noted Fleur's presence and so he shook his head and tried to look more cheerful, but he doubted he was very successful as Fleur frowned as she finally got a good look at his eyes.

Harry's eyes had always told her the kind of state his mind had been in, even during the worst parts of the tournament. He had been happy and carefree in her presence, but now the eyes remained dark and gloomy and it sent a chill down her spine.

"Are you okay mon amour?" Fleur inquired not liking the silence or the tenseness she saw in him. She knew he had to be under a great deal of stress after everything he had been trough lately, but she hoped he had not lost hope and belief in their love.

"No Fleur I'm not," Harry finally responded after staring at her for a few minutes. Doing all he could to memorize her features so they would forever be burnt into his mind. "Voldemort is back," he paused as he again saw that awful moment Voldemort appeared before him in the graveyard. "I saw Cedric being murdered, I was tortured and barely escaped with my life and when I got back and raised the alarm the Minister ignored it," he added with a frown. "But none of this concerns me, what concerns me is your safety," he stated with conviction, doing his best not to break down.

Fleur moved to comfort him as he talked and when she pulled him into her arms, she felt the raw anger and fear coming from him. He was so tense and she understood what he was going through. How could she not? All year she had gotten to know the real Harry Potter. Not the legend, not the myth, but the person behind it all. She had fallen in love with that person and she felt his pain as he had felt hers when she broke down over failing the second task and saving her sister Gabrielle. Had Harry not saved her when he did it was likely she would have died. It is not widely known, but water is deadly to Veela.

They can survive no more than an hour or less before they die, learning what Dumbledore had done without warning her father and mother. They had blown their tops, as had she if she was honest and they had almost tried to stop Fleur finishing the tournament, but she had persisted and thankfully Harry had decided to rescue Gabrielle no matter the rules of the task.

Her parents had been very grateful and very surprised when Harry did not ask for any kind of reward. She had tried to give herself to him that night, but he had refused and said that when they did make love he wanted it to be for the right reason. That more than anything had proven that Harry truly loved her. Shaking her head she brought herself back to the present.

"My safety?" she inquired wondering where he was going with this, even as she began to feel a tight weight in her heart.

"You are my girlfriend Fleur, the most important person in my life," Harry admitted as the tears began to fall and he began to lose the battle for control. "If Voldemort ever finds out about us he will use all his resources to capture you. What they will do to you once they have you is not something I even want to think about," he told her, holding her tighter. "I could never go on if they got you, it would rip my heart and soul apart and leave nothing but a broken down shell in its place," he said with conviction as they locked gazes. "It would be the end," he stated with conviction as more tears fell.

Fleur reached up and tried to wipe the tears away even as her own began to fall and that weight in her heart grew heavier as she began to realise where this was going. Hearing the pain and conviction in his voice as he spoke showed just how deeply he loved her, why did this have to tear them apart she wondered?

"Mon cœur no," she finally responded desperately. "It does not have to end like this, please there has to be another way," Fleur begged as her heart began to beat wildly as she tried to change her lovers mind. She finally knew where this was going. She had feared something like this since the end of the 3rd task.

"There isn't, unless you were to go into hiding and we know from my parents deaths that no matter what we use, the Death Eaters might be able to circumvent it," Harry argued, wishing it didn't have to be like this, but he knew he had no choice if he wanted to keep her safe. "I don't want to make you give up your life. You have family who loves you and I wouldn't ask that you vanish from their lives," he stated, ignoring the tears that continued to fall from his eyes and he did his best to ignore the pain he now saw in Fleur's eyes.

"I don't want to lose you Harry. I love you," Fleur said brokenly, as she fell to her knees and Harry quickly joined her and leaned his head against hers.

"I love you too, Fleur. With everything I'm which is why I must do this," Harry responded. "It is like a knife in my heart and someone continues to move it around. It shall remain that way until we are reunited and I swear to you Fleur I will do all I can to ensure we will be together again," he swore a magical oath.

Fleur moved her head so she was looking into his eyes again and she saw the fear he felt for her. She saw just had much she had come to mean to him and if she remained then she would be in terrible danger and that would distract Harry, which in turn could cause his death. She would not be the cause of his downfall, as much as it killed her to admit she had to accept this. This was the most heart breaking moment of her life so far and she cursed the Dark Dork for coming back and causing all this pain.

Finally unable to hold back she broke down completely and her tears increased as she sobbed on Harry's shoulder, he held her knowing exactly what she was feeling. He did not want to do this, but it was the only way he could see to ensure Fleur lived through what he feared was to come. He was about to fight the same war that had already claimed his parents and so many other lives. But then he thought darkly the war had never truly ended, it had just been on hold until Voldemort came back and now he had.

This had always been his fate, ever since the moment Voldemort marked him. He knew it in his heart even if Dumbledore and the others refused to tell him the whole truth, of what had happened the night his parents died. It was why Voldemort kept coming for him before anyone else. It was the reason why the first two years of his school life at Hogwarts he had been locked in combat with the spirit of Voldemort. He was the centre of the war about to descend on them all. He would fight, but not for the British Wizarding world who kept turning on him as they had again this year. No he would fight for Hermione who had stayed loyal through it all, he would fight for the muggles who had no idea what was about to befall them and finally he would fight for Fleur. He would give up everything he owned for her if she asked and she knew that, he would even give up his own life for hers should it be necessary.

"Everything I'm, everything I have is yours Fleur," he whispered in her ear. "I will fight not for the sheep of our world who turn so easily on one another, no I will fight for you Fleur and for Hermione and the other muggles who have no protection from what is to come," he told her, hoping to give her some comfort. This at least made Fleur look up from his shoulder and meet his gaze. They stared at one another for a few seconds before they clashed in a heated kiss. One of the last ones he would share with her, it combined all the passion both of them felt for the other.

Fleur finally broke away from him, allowing his words to smooth some of the pain she was feeling at knowing this was the end for them, but she had hope they would be reunited when Harry once more destroyed the Dark Lord. Any other outcome was banished from her mind, he had to win or else her life would barely be worth living.

"Live Harry," Fleur finally said. "Fight with all you have in you, but live and come back to me as you swore mon amour," she implored him before she kissed him again. Then she stood, turned and fled, her heart breaking with every step she took from him. Her continued tears could still be heard by Harry as he stared blankly at where she had been. His heart was shattered, but he was certain he had made the right call.

It would be an hour before Harry finally headed back to his bed hoping everyone else would be asleep, of course he should have known better as Hermione was waiting for him. Curled up on the couch reading a book, it brought a brief smile to his lips which quickly vanished as she took notice of him. Dropping her book she moved to his side and quickly noted the tear tracks down his face as well as his dark broken gaze, she pulled him into a hug as he broke down again.

"What is it Harry, what happened?" Hermione inquired as she rocked him back and forth wondering what was troubling her best friend. She had a feeling it had nothing to do with Voldemort and what happened to Cedric, no it was something else she could feel it.

"I lost her, I gave her up to keep her safe," Harry answered in between sobs. "I feel dead inside," he stated brokenly.

Hermione frowned not understanding who Harry was talking about, but she could hear the raw pain in his voice, he was devastated and thus she concluded whoever he meant had meant everything to him. She guided him to the sofa and sat them both down and continued to rock him, she didn't know what to say to him.

"Who are you talking about Harry?" Hermione inquired because she knew he could not be talking about Cho who had been seeing Cedric until his death at the hands of Pettigrew.

"I can't tell you Hermione," Harry answered, shaking his head as he thought to regain control. "If she is to remain safe she has to remain secret," he added before pausing as the pain of what he had just done over came him again. "It's why I broke up with her, Voldemort would go after her and what he and his followers would do to her is beyond evil and I couldn't live if she died," he stated.

"I understand Harry," Hermione assured him as she ran her hand through his hair doing her best to help him calm down. "You did the right thing," she told him. "Now I suggest you get some sleep as hard as that might be, tomorrow's leaving ceremony will be a long day," she reminded him. "As much as you might want to hide from the others, you'll need to be there as you won the tournament," she went on before Harry cut her off.

"I didn't win, at least not alone," he told her. "Cedric and I won together, I thought it was the least I could do as I was never supposed to be there, but it turned out to be the worse choice ever," he raged somewhat.

"I know but you couldn't have foreseen that the cup was a portkey. You couldn't have foreseen where it would take you and what would happen," Hermione advised him, having been having this discussion with him since he had come back from the graveyard. "Cedric did not die because of you Harry, he died because he refused to leave you behind and because Pettigrew caught him off guard," she told him gently. "He'd never been in a true combat situation like we have, it was all supposed to be a game, but it was a game that turned deadly and he sadly was a casualty of it," she finished. "Now we have to avenge him and all the other people who have suffered at Voldemort's and his followers' insanity and if you really want to protect this girl you love you must focus on that," she explained, hoping to turn Harry's attention to something that would give him the strength to go on.

"You're right Hermione," Harry agreed before he finally pulled away. "Thanks for always being there for me," he added as he headed for the stairs to the dormitory.

"I'll always be there for you Harry just as you'll be there for me," Hermione responded with a smile which he shared before they both turned and headed for bed.

+C+

(Potter Manor)

Harry let out a growl as the memory faded and he finally looked away from the fire and walked towards the window and stared out of it. Now he had to figure out how to get to Fleur without the Weasley's finding out what he was doing. His relationship with the family had all but dissolved since the end of the war. His refusal to begin a relationship with Ginny and his broken friendship with Ron having been major parts of why this had happened, Ron had again proven what a false friend he was when he walked out on him and Hermione during their hunt for the Horcruxes. This had been the final straw as far as he was concerned in a long line of backstabbing.

The family's all but insistence that he date Ginny had driven him mad, it was not his fault Ginny had been obsessed with him from the day they first met and more than likely even before that. The loss of Fred during the climactic battle had been the final nail in the coffin as they say, so stealing Fleur from Bill didn't even trouble him for a minute. Leaning against the window he stared out into the darkness and smiled, soon he would have his love by his side again. Soon he would be whole again. He turned and headed for bed knowing tomorrow would be a busy day.

+C+

(Delacour Manor, France)

Fleur Delacour stared at herself in the mirror wondering how she had reached this stage in her life. She was about to be married to a man she didn't truly love. Bill Weasley's attitude towards her was better than most she had encountered, but he still saw himself in a superior role in their relationship. He tried to hide it, but she saw it often when he looked at her or when he introduced her to his friends. She was nothing more than arm dressing for him to make himself look good, she wondered almost for the hundredth time why she had allowed herself to be talked into the relationship in the first place.

She blinked away some tears as the memories of her time with Harry resurfaced. She had done all she could to forget, but no matter what she did it never seemed to work. Harry was a part of her she could not forget or ignore. He had sworn to come back to her, but by the time the war was over she was with Bill. She had hoped Harry would come and get her even if she was with Bill, but he had stayed away. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling he was still recovering from the war and everything he had been put through to survive. That he had lived through it all had lifted a great weight she had felt all through those dark times, she looked away from the mirror and prayed she was not making a fatal mistake by allowing the marriage to go ahead. In her mind it was the final chance for Harry to win her back, if he stayed away then clearly his feelings for her had changed, but she refused to believe that was the case.

He would come to claim her she was certain, a brief smile touched her lips as she thought of what could be. Of what she prayed would happen, no one else knew of her true reasons for saying yes, then again no one knew she had once had a relationship with Harry Potter. The day he broke up with her was the darkest day in her life, she understood why he had done it, she really did, but the pain of that moment still stayed with her as she was sure it did with him. She finally remembered why she had said yes to Bill as she thought back to that time. It was the only way she could think of to keep track of Harry, to hear news of him as quickly as possible. During that time she had feared so very much that the news would come that Harry had been killed, but thankfully it never did. Harry was alive and if her prayers were answered soon they would be together again as they always should have been. Some would say she was evil to Bill, but considering his true attitude about Veela she believed he deserved her unfaithfulness. At least she had never allowed him to convince her to have sex with him as that would all it would be, mindless sex, she did not love Bill. She would only give herself to the man she loved and that was Harry.

"You ok Fleur?" Gabrielle's soft spoken voice made her turn to find her little sister standing near the now open door. Clearly she had been so distracted she had not heard it open.

"I'm fine Gabrielle," she responded moving to embrace her. "Just thinking," she added as she pulled back and ran her hand through her sister's hair.

"No, you're not," Gabrielle surprised her by her response. "You are marrying the wrong man, it is not Bill Weasley you want," she continued. "It is Harry Potter," she stated.

Fleur was truly shocked by her sister's insight and quickly closed and locked the door, before dropping anti-listening wards around her room.

"What makes you think that Gabrielle?" Fleur asked, as she turned back to her sister who was now sitting on her bed.

"Because I overheard you the night you came back Fleur, crying your eyes out over him just before we left Hogwarts when the tournament ended," Gabrielle explained. "I heard what you said as you tried to regain control. I know you love him far more than Bill, so it makes sense that he is the one you truly wish to marry," she pointed out.

Fleur collapsed into a chair and just stared at her sister unsure how too really feel right now, did she admit the truth or attempt to lie? Was there any real point now, especially if Gabrielle truly had known the truth all this time?

"I never told anyone, I swear," Gabrielle assured her. "I understood why it had to be kept secret, what I was wondering is why you did not leave Bill and go to Harry once the war was over?" she inquired.

"He broke my heart Gabrielle and although I understood and accepted why it had to be so, I did not want it to be too easy when he came back for me," Fleur explained after thinking how to phrase her answer. "He didn't come for me, my engagement to Bill must have thrown him off a little and now the wedding goes ahead," she continued. "It is his last chance to prove he still loves me, I will not go back to him easily until he has proven his heart is still mine," she stated with conviction.

Gabrielle nodded her head in understanding. She could see that the effects of her break up with Harry still haunted her. Now she would ensure Harry fought for her. She prayed that if the love that had inspired so much pain between the two still existed in Harry, that he would come for Fleur.

"What about Bill and the rest of his family?" she asked.

"You've heard the names they call me just as have I," Fleur countered. "They have not accepted me and never will, Ginny especially hates me and if she knew the truth about me and Harry then that hatred would be all the more twisted and potent," she told Gabrielle. "Bill looks down on me, thinking he is better than I am, even though he tries to hide this fact," she continued. "He thinks I have failed to notice this, but I have not. I tried to see the best of him, but there is little to truly admire," she went on shaking her head a little. "No in the end there will be no wedding one way or the other. I will not settle for less than being in Harry's arms once more," she finished.

"I pray you get your wish Fleur," Gabrielle replied before getting up and moving to her sister's side and giving her a short hug before she retired to her room.

Fleur watched her go with a smile on her face feeling a lot lighter after her talk with her sister. She got up and headed for the bathroom for a shower and finally gets ready for bed. All the while her mind thought of Harry and what would be happening in the days to come, once the shower was done she lay in her bed and quickly fell asleep.

+C+

(The Burrow)

Bill Weasley drunk deeply from his glass as his bothers did the same. This was just a small get together as they had already had the stag night. It was a great night not that he had told Fleur the truth about what happened. Ron and Charlie had hired some very expensive strippers. Thanks to their efforts in the war the Weasley family was no longer poor, it was a shame Fred had not lived to see what they had become. The strippers had been great, exciting and hot. He had ended up having sex with one of them. She had looked a little like Nymphadora Tonks before her death. She had been a great looking woman and it had been a shame to see her fall alongside her husband Remus Lupin, when he had fucked the stripper he had imagined it was Tonks.

All of it was moot though as soon he would be married to a Veela, shame she was not a full Veela, but still a hot looking woman. He cared about her, but was not head over heels in love with her, but been married to her would grant him a few advantages. First it would give him a great looking wife who would always look good on his arm for when he tried to advance his position. Second it would give him access to the fortune Fleur would inherit. It might sound evil to some, but after being poor for half his life he decided it was time the Weasley's had some riches. Especially after all the hardships they had been through thanks to Potter. He glanced around and noted Ron had passed out from the fire whiskey. He smirked and shook his head at his low tolerance for alcohol. Charlie, Percy and George were still drinking and swapping stories.

 

He leaned back in his chair and wondered how the next couple of days would play out. The wedding day was set for Wednesday. Three days and he would finally make Fleur his, for on their wedding night he would not allow Fleur to turn him away. So far every time he had tried to get Fleur into his bed, she had resisted strongly and he had been forced to back down. It would not do for him to be accused of rape, especially when you factored in Fleur's father who was a high ranking member of the French Ministry. No it would not do at all. That would be his downfall and the downfall of his entire family as well. Getting up he staggered to his room glad his parents were not around to see them all so drunk, falling onto his bed he fell quickly asleep and dreamed of the great things to come, unaware of the plans been put into place against him.   
2\. Chapter 2  
Chapter 2

(Delacour Manor, France)

Fleur had just gotten out of the shower and was about to start getting dressed when she suddenly felt that someone was watching her. Spinning around she reached for her wand and then carefully looked around the room. The wet towel clung to her body suggestively, held only by a thin knot that could easily come undone.

A small whistle made her spin around again only for her to freeze in shock at what she saw standing before her as if she was seeing things. Standing before her was Harry Potter, leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Hello mon ami," Harry said his tone one of longing. "I've missed you," he added as he pushed off the wall and moved towards her. "You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever known," he stated as he walked around her.

Fleur couldn't suppress a shiver and a smile appeared on her face as he moved around her, she could almost feel him brush by her. It would seem her plan had indeed caught his attention, this should be fun she thought.

"You're late Mon cher," she finally responded. "You told me you would come back to me when the war was over, but you didn't," she accused him, meeting his eyes for the first time in almost three years.

"I'm sorry Fleur," Harry said looking away feeling the dull ache her words caused him. "I needed more time to recover than I had thought. The things I saw, the things I had to do," he told her with a shake of his head as his look darkened. "They haunted me and your sudden relationship with Weasley made it all the worse," he admitted. "The announcement of your engagement almost killed me and now the invite to your wedding, it almost killed me again," he stated.

"Why have you come?" Fleur asked, doing her best to keep her aloof attitude up as she heard just how much her fake relationship with Bill had hurt him. It hadn't been her intention, not really, but maybe due to the heartache his breaking up with had caused her she had wanted him to feel her pain.

Then again she was certain the break up had hurt him just as much as it had hurt her, but he had pushed on so he could fight the war. In the few glimpses she'd had of him during the three years of war he had never shown any emotion towards her. He had never broken the wall he used to keep himself in check. Not even to reassure her just for a minute. That had hurt and she supposed in some way she had looked for some kind of way of breaching the wall. It would seem she had succeeded, but maybe she had done far more than that, maybe she had wounded him in the process and that was one of the reasons he had stayed away.

"You know why I've come mon amour," Harry responded as he moved closer and almost ran a finger down her face, but stopped himself at the last moment. Fleur so very much wanted him to touch her. "I'm here to tell you I will not let you marry Weasley. He isn't good enough for you," he told her. "He is a cheating arse limp dick who will hurt you. I will not stand for that and thus I'm here to tell you that I have finally come back to you to keep my promise," he continued. "I'm here for you," he finished.

Fleur stared into his eyes as he spoke the words she had longed to hear from the moment the war had ended. She was losing whatever will she had to prolong this. All she wanted to do was pull him to her and kiss him so damn long and hard that he would never think about leaving her again. She forced herself to step back away from him. She noted she hurt increase in his eyes as she did so.

"You hurt me deeply when you left me. The fact that you wouldn't even show a little of your love for me when we saw each other during the war hurt me all the more," Fleur finally responded. "I still love you Harry, nothing will change that, but if you think I'm just going to come back to you then you are mistaken," she told him, even though it hurt so much to say it. "I became Bill's girlfriend to keep an eye on you, to hear whatever information about you came to me. I don't love him Harry, I never have or will but he served a purpose for me," she admitted. "I know he doesn't love me back and intends to use me for his own reasons. That will not happen, but again he has served to aide me get your attention again," she went on. "You must prove you still love me more than anything else mon cher. I want you to fight for me," she told him as she brought her hand up to finally touch him, but her hand went through him and she suddenly realised he was not really here.

"No I'm not really here. I didn't feel I had to the right to breach your wards," Harry said, answering her unspoken question. "I'm using astral projection, a useful ability I found in my family grimore," he explained. "Believe me if I was there I doubt I could stop myself from ripping that towel off you and making love to you all day long until you swore yourself to me as I should have done before Voldy got his body back," he added with a smile that lit up his entire face.

Fleur felt herself blush at the image and she had to admit had he attempted such a thing, she doubted she would have tried to stop him. Hell the very idea made her shake with arousal. The smirk that graced Harry's face showed he knew the affect his statement had on her which caused her to blush some more.

"You want me to prove my love for you Fleur?" Harry inquired. "You want me to fight for you?" he asked, to which she nodded. "Good, I could do with a challenge and taking you from Weasley will be fun," he added, his smirk growing. "Making a laughing stock of the whole family will be even sweeter," he said breaking into a laugh.

Fleur knew the friendship between Harry and the Weasley family was long dead, it had begun to erode by the traitorous actions of Ron Weasley and the constant attempts by Ginny to get close to him. It had been further damaged by Ron's attempts to force Hermione into a relationship. He was lucky he was still alive as she knew Harry would have tried to kill him, had Hermione not stopped him. A knee to his balls, a threat of them being removed had stopped anymore attempts on Ron's part to get Hermione to be his.

Hermione was the closest thing Harry had to family and he had adopted her into his family as his sister. Hermione had been so happy on that day. It had confirmed just how much Harry had cared for her and that he had returned the family love she felt for him. One or two of the old light sided pure blood families had tried to stop it, but Harry had forced the issue. As the head of two noble families he had far more political power than most others. His defeat of Voldemort gave him even more power and very few people wanted to be on his bad side these days. The Weasleys however were one of those who did. They blamed Harry for the death of Fred and the supposed hardships they have gone through in the war.

"Don't do anything too reckless mon amour. I want you perfectly whole," Fleur cautioned him with a smile, pleased to know he actually seemed happy about having to prove his love for her, but she worried just how far he would take it.

"Trust me mon ange, we'll be together soon," Harry told her in response as he ran his finger down her cheek.

Fleur suddenly felt the temperature go up as his finger actually made contact with her flesh. She felt a shiver go through her as she realised somehow Harry had replaced the astral projection without her even noticing. He leaned in and captured her lips in a scorching kiss. She felt herself falling into the kiss as her repressed feelings burst open. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to deepen the kiss, but Harry broke away. He clasped one of her hands in his and gave her a small smile.

"That is just to show you my love for you has not dimmed at all," Harry told her. "The rest will come when you are mine once more," he added before he turned to leave, but Fleur pulled him back.

Taking a deep breath she released the knot keeping her towel up and allowed it to hit the floor with a wet pop. Harry's eyes almost felt like falling out as he beheld the goddess before him. Her body was in his mind perfect, she had an ample bust that made his mouth water and he almost reached out to touch them, but he managed to stop himself. The smile on Fleur's face showed she was enjoying having so much power over him, not that he minded really.

"Are you sure you want to wait?" Fleur inquired, as she ran her finger down her body, moving slowly between the valley of her breasts. "We could have so much fun," she tempted him, half wanting him to take her and half wanting him to back away to prove how much he really respected and loved her.

"Not yet Fleur," Harry whispered as he backed away even though it took everything in him to keep from reaching out and taking her into his arms and making love to her. "God I want to, but I know both of us would regret it afterwards," he told her. "I can wait until we are bonded in marriage and believe me, once I have you back I will ask for your hand in marriage," he swore before he vanished from the room.

Fleur let out a breathe as he faded away, but before she could do anything a large bang on the door made her quickly pull her towel back up and cover herself as her mother stuck her head in.

"What's taking you so long Fleur?" Apolline inquired.

"Sorry mother, I guess my mind wandered," Fleur answered with a small smile, hoping she gave nothing away as she met her mother's eyes.

"Well hurry up and get ready," Apolline instructed, shaking her head at her daughter's actions. "We have a long day and we still have plans to make for your big day," she reminded her.

"I know mother," Fleur responded. "I won't be long, I promise," she added as her mother nodded and shut the door.

Once she was alone again she leaned against the wall and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Oh how badly had she wanted Harry to take her, but he had refused. He had shown he respected her and she was certain had it been Bill in his place he would not have had the will to refuse as he did not respect her. After a few minutes she finally managed to recover from the rather charged atmosphere and began to finish getting ready. Exiting the room she noted Gabrielle was waiting outside with a small smile on her face as if she knew something.

"You should think about listening charms une sœur," Gabrielle told her. "If you aren't more careful mother might discover you are playing host to Harry in the bathroom," she added with a giggle.

"Gabrielle," Fleur said shocked. "You shouldn't listen in on private conversations," she told her even though there was no real bite to it.

"I was just curious when I passed by the bathroom and heard a very familiar male voice as well as your own," Gabrielle defended herself with a smile, knowing her sister was not actually mad at her. "It seems like your plan is working, you have his attention," she stated.

"Oh I have far more than that my dear Gabrielle," Fleur whispered to her as she moved closer. "I still have his heart. Once he has proven it beyond doubt I will marry him," she told her. "He has shown he respects me after turning down my offer of my body and now he will prove his heart beats for me and me alone," she continued with a pleased smile that lit up her face. "It will be a lot of fun I think," she stated as she impulsively hugged her sister before she began to guide her to the livening room.

"I am sure it will be Fleur. I just hope the Weasley's don't do anything to stupid in response as I have seen what happens when Harry's wrath is unleashed, as have you," Gabrielle reminded her. "They are already on his bad side, pushing him will be a bad idea," she added with a shake of her head that made her blond hair fly sideways.

"I know," was all Fleur could say. ‘But if the Weasley's did anything stupid then that was their own fault,' she thought.

+C+

(Potter Manor)

Harry paced up and down his study awaiting the arrival of Hermione who he had asked to visit him. Finally after another ten minutes Kreacher announced his adoptive sister's arrival. He couldn't help but smile as she walked into the room looking healthy and happy. He accepted the embrace she quickly pulled him into and just held her for a few minutes before they released each other and pulled away.

"You look great Mione," he told her with a smile as they both sat down. "I hope I didn't call you away from anything important," he added.

"Of course you didn't Harry," Hermione responded with a shake of her head. "Remember, I'm still on my year off. After everything we went through during the war I'm in no rush to get a job or much of anything else either," she told him as she curled up on the sofa with a smile of her own. "I think the majority of the others would tell you the same thing if you asked," she pointed out. "How are you?" she asked and as soon as he did he could see and hear the worry she held for him.

"Better, much better than the last time you were here," Harry promised her. "Kreacher," he called after a short pause and waited as the house elf popped in. "Please bring some butterbeer for us both, then lock down the house and you may retire then until I call you again," he ordered.

"Yes Master Harry," Kreacher responded before popping out to do as he was told. A few minutes later he returned and placed a platter with a couple of bottles of butterbeer on the table as well as two glasses before vanishing again.

"I see you've still failed to get him to call you anything other than Master Harry," Hermione noted as she took a glass and filled it from one of the bottles of butterbeer before leaning back.

"I doubt he will ever call me anything else. The way they have been treated and the results it caused for so long is too deeply ingrained in them," Harry responded, absently running a hand through his usual messy black hair.

"I suppose so," Hermione relented as she let out a sigh. "Now may I inquire as to why you called me here? You made it sound very important and the fact you just asked Kreacher to lock the house down tells me this has to be kept secret," she inquired, her always alert mind seeing what Harry had done.

"I'm sure you've heard Fleur is supposed to be getting married to Bill Weasley in a few days time?" he inquired to which Hermione nodded her head. "What I'm about to tell you is my most important secret ever. Do you recall back during 4th year when I came to you crying and talking about loosing someone because I had to give her up to protect her from Voldemort?" he asked as he reached for a bottle of butterbeer and took a deep gulp from it once he had opened it.

"Of course, but what does this have to with...," Hermione started to reply before pausing as something suddenly occurred to her. "No, it's not possible," she muttered as she looked up to meet Harry's eyes. "You spent all year lusting after Cho Chang," she stated.

"Did I?" Harry shot back with a smirk. "It was a ruse Mione, to ensure no one ever suspected the truth," he admitted. "I made sure no one even suspected I might like Fleur. It worked quite well if I do say so myself," he mused before chuckling a little as he recalled how love sick he had made himself act towards Cho and the reactions it got him from the others in their year.

"I don't believe it," Hermione said chuckling herself. "That was almost Slytherin of you," she told him. "I can't believe you were so under handed back then, I never saw it," she stated as she calmed down.

"No offence Mione, but that was the point," Harry stated, quickly turning serious. "I couldn't afford to let anyone know her, especially once Voldemort got his body back," he muttered darkly. "I promised I'd come back for her once the war was over, but I couldn't because I was still recovering from everything that happened," he admitted. "Her sudden engagement and then the supposed wedding stung me, but it also finally snapped me out of my funk and I vowed to take her back," he told her, leaning forward a bit and took note of the look of shock on Hermione's face. "I visited her today and told her that very thing, to my surprise and my relief she admitted she wanted me to win her back to prove I still loved her," he explained.

"Are you certain of that Harry?" Hermione asked, putting her glass back on the table and moving to Harry's side to get a better look at him. "Are you sure she was not lying?" she asked gently.

"I know she wasn't lying to me. I could see it in her eyes Mione," Harry answered, taking no offence knowing she was just looking out for him. "She doesn't love Bill and never has. She is certain he doesn't love her and intends to use her and her family money," he informed her. "The wedding announcement was a way of getting my attention, well it worked and now I need to prove I still love her and I need to do it on her wedding day and for that I will need help and who better for that than my smart sister?" he told her with a grin she had seen many times, usually just before they did something equally crazy and reckless.

"If this is truly what you want to do, Harry, then you know I will help you," Hermione responded after a short pause so she could think it over. "But if this is a trick on her part I will take her apart. Is that understood?" she asked with a slight tone that indicated she was dead serious.

"It is," Harry shot back, knowing and appreciating how protective Hermione was of him, just as he was of her. "But it won't come to that I swear," he told her with complete confidence.

"What about the Weasley's?" Hermione asked as she retook her seat. "You know they are not going to just take this lying down," she warned him.

"Oh I know that, infact I hope they do try something," Harry answered as he finished off his Butterbeer. "After all the shit they've given us I think it's time for some payback, don't you?" he inquired as he took another bottle and raised it up towards her.

Hermione couldn't stop a grin from spreading across her face and took her glass and clung it against the bottle Harry held. She did indeed think some revenge on the Weasley's would be a good thing. Leaning back in her chair she quickly began to think of how to help her brother succeed in his new mission. Harry waited patiently knowing never to rush her.

+C+

(The Burrow)

Bill laughed as he watched his brother make an arse out of himself as usual. Their mother was of course not amused to see Ron dumped by yet another girlfriend. He never seemed to be able to keep them, first that bitch Granger and then he had attempted to date Luna Lovegood which had ended with Neville Longbottom knocking him out for almost striking Luna after she refused his advances. That memory sobered him. The death of Fred had caused the brothers to become all the more closer so he should not laugh to much at his brother's misfortune.

After Luna he had briefly dated Lavender Brown, but quickly grew bored of her and finally he had dated Lisa Turpin, but that relationship had just exploded due to his brother cheating on her with that whore during his stag night. He shook his head knowing his brother had been stupid to admit it. He seemed to think that apologising and blaming it on the alcohol would get him off the hook so to speak. His brother had never been too smart in this area. Letting out a sigh he turned and went back to his room and could barely stop himself pacing up and down. Two days and Fleur would finally be fully his. He couldn't wait to bed the half Veela.   
3\. Chapter 3

 

Chapter 3

(Delacour Manor, France)

Fleur stood infront of a mirror in her silk wedding gown, while she looked into it and admired herself for a few seconds before turning away. Tomorrow was the big day and she had not heard anything more from Harry yet. ‘What was he planning?' she wondered. Two days had passed and she'd had no sign or heard a word he would reclaim her. A wolf whistle from behind startled her and made her spin around to find Harry once again leaning against the wall with a wide smile on his face as he looked her up and down. Her chest heaved as she tried to calm herself down, which drew Harry's attention to her breasts and his gaze darkened.

"Hello mon ange," Harry whispered. "Sorry to startle you," he added as his smirk widened a little.

"Yes I can tell how sorry you are," Fleur shot back sarcastically as she began to regain control of herself. "Where have you been?" she demanded to know.

"Busy," Harry replied still grinning. "I've been putting plans in motion to prove my love for you, while also making a statement to the Weasleys and the Wizarding world as a whole," he explained as he pushed away from the wall and moved around her as his grin faded. "But I wanted to ensure you that I'm determined to take you back. Weasley won't know what hit him tomorrow, but some of it might hurt Fleur," he informed her. "I've found some things out that I doubt will go down well. Hell if it wasn't for Hermione your supposed husband to be would already be a greasy stain on the wall," he stated coldly.

Fleur shivered a little as she felt a brief surge of power coming from Harry and she quickly moved forward and pulled him into a hug. Relieved to find he was actually present and not just an astral projection. The surge quickly faded and Fleur began to feel the urge to do more than hug Harry, reluctantly she let him go and moved away.

"Do not do anything that will get you into trouble mon cher," Fleur told him. "Whatever Bill has done I'm sure he will pay for it in time," she added as the door behind them opened and Gabrielle entered with a small smile on her face.

"Hello Harry," she said as she closed the door. "You better be quick, Mother is on her way to check on Fleur," she advised.

"Gabrielle, it is a pleasure to see you again," Harry responded to her greeting.

Fleur let out a small curse as she had wanted to spend a little more time with Harry and she noted he didn't look very happy about it either. They both locked gazes for a few moments and each saw the desire and the love in the other's eyes.

"I guess I'd better go before your mother discovers me," Harry said as he finally looked away. "She is already going to be mad when I disrupt the wedding she has spent so much time and effort on," he added, his smile returning. "I will see you tomorrow mon amour," he told Fleur before he vanished.

"How does he do that without being heard?" Gabrielle inquired with a slight frown on her face as they both heard their mother head towards the room.

"I don't know," Fleur answered. "But I'm sure I can convince him to tell me in time," she continued with a grin before she forced herself to look calm as their mother entered to see how she was doing.

Gabrielle watched as their mother gushed about how wonderful Fleur looked and shook her head. She knew tomorrow was not going to go as their mother or father expected. She turned and left Fleur to their Mother's whims and she expected to see a lot of fireworks tomorrow. It was going to be a very interesting day she mused and with a grin she headed for her room wondering what Harry planned.

+C+

(The Burrow)

Bill smiled as his mother went on and on about how great the next day was going to be, he could hardly wait to get through the wedding to the point where he could finally bed Fleur and see truly what kind of body she had. Ever since he had met her he had wondered what was under the clothes she wore. He knew Veela's were supposed to be as close to perfect as you could get in a woman. He leaned back in his chair pleased he had managed to bag one, even if he did not truly love her. She would keep him happy for a long time, he was sure of that and the inheritance she brought with her wasn't going to hurt either.

"You best get an early night Bill," Arthur Weasley suggested from his own seat at the table. "Believe me you do not want to be late tomorrow. This wedding is a big thing, especially when you consider Fleur's father is an important member of the French Ministry," he pointed out. "We want everything to go smoothly," he added with a small smile.

"Come on dad, what could possibly go wrong?" Bill shot back with a roll of his eyes. "No one in their right mind would dare interfere with my wedding," he added, his ego feeding his belief. "No, tomorrow is going to be perfect," he stated.

"Yeah, come on Dad," Ron added in. "Who would dare and try to disrupt a wedding, especially Bill's after all we did in the war," he continued as he finished off Charlie in the game of wizard chess they were playing.

"I suppose I'm overly cautious," Arthur admitted as he ran a hand through his graying hair. "The war is over, but I am sure one or two of ‘he who must not be named' followers escaped and if they did you never know what they might try," he warned.

"The Ministry is putting a small force of Aurors around the church father," Percy reminded him. "No one will get near the place, although I can't understand why the Delacours insisted we use a church for the wedding instead of doing it here at the Burrow," he added with a distinct sneer.

"They said all their family had gotten married in a church and Fleur would be no exception," Molly answered somewhat angrily as she took it as a slight to her family's home.

"It is just Phlegm and her family making things difficult for us," Ginny spat still having no love for the quarter Veela at all. "She is a spoilt brat," she added as she moved to take Charlie's place in trying to beat Ron at chess.

"Now Ginny," Arthur said with a tired sigh. "None of that, she will be a member of this family and you will treat her as such," he told her with a slight glare.

Ginny frowned at her father before she reluctantly nodded in acceptance before she focused on the game against Ron. Had she actually managed to convince Harry to date and later marry her she doubted Bill's marriage to Fleur would bother her so much. But Harry had refused any advances she made and now her family had cut all ties to Harry and he with them. She would never achieve her dream and she cursed Harry for being so resistant to her.

"Anyway back to the point Bill, being late for your own wedding will not set a good example with Fleur's parents and we have to ensure we do not slight them," he advised. "So turn in early, tomorrow will come soon enough," he added with a smile when Bill finally nodded.

Bill got up and headed upstairs to his old room, entering it he sat on his bed and lay down. As he relaxed an owl shot through the window and landed on the bed post above him. Frowning he removed the letter and paid the owl and watched as it shot right back out just like it had arrived. He opened the letter and started to read. His face instantly went red as he realised what the letter was about. He let out a sharp curse before he screwed up the letter and threw it in the bin. He ran an irritated hand through his hair and stormed back out of the room.

As soon as he was gone Kreacher the house elf appeared and took the letter and vanished. When Bill returned intent on destroying the letter he frowned when he found it missing. Deciding he must have destroyed it before he stormed out and then forgot in his anger he lay back down and slowly began to fall asleep.

+C+

(Potter Manor)

Harry thanked Kreacher for getting his real evidence of Bill's treachery; this would come in handy the next day. He moved to the window and looked out with a smile on his face. Oh the Weasley's were going to regret their actions towards him and Hermione, who stood off to the side reading the letter Kreacher had taken from the Burrow. Her face was red from the anger she felt and if she had any doubts about helping her brother in his plans they were removed completely as she read the letter.

"I can't believe that arse and to think Fleur has no idea what he has done," Hermione finally spat.

"I think she has some small idea," Harry countered with a glance back at her. "Maybe she doesn't know the exact details, but I think she knows what Bill is," he told her.

"I hope she turns him into a toad so she can step on him," Hermione growled as she put the letter down on the table and moved to Harry's side. "I almost regret stopping you from blasting him into pieces," she added as Harry pulled her into a sideways hug.

"No, you did the right thing," Harry assured her. "Exposing what he really is tomorrow will be revenge enough. Showing not only his family, but Fleur's and everyone they invited will be sweet indeed," he continued. "He will be ruined," he stated with conviction.

Hermione heard the hard edge in her brother's voice and knew he meant it. Once she would have been worried by that kind of thing, but not anymore, ever since Harry adopted her into the Potter family as his sister she felt nothing but faith and confidence in him never to step over the line. The few things that might provoke Harry were harm coming to his family, his friends and now to someone he clearly loved. She just hoped Fleur was honest in her desire to be with Harry. She feared just what would happen should the quarter Veela be playing Harry.

"You know our plans may end up forcing a fight?" Hermione finally pointed out.

"A fight they've been asking for Mione," Harry countered glancing at her. "They've been pushing us since just before the end of the war, ever since Ron turned on us for good," he reminded her, his tone again dark. "That was the last straw. He couldn't handle living as we were while we searched for the Horcruxes as well as the fact we were so close although not in the way he believed," he continued as he ran a hand through his hair. "When the war was over they put all the blame for Fred's death on me when it was Dumbledore's for not training me from the start," he growled, a little of his anger at their old headmaster returning. "I know why he held back for so long, I even understand it to a point, but he made the wrong call and a lot of people paid for it," he finished.

"Dumbledore made what he believed to be the best call to ensure you had the right motivation and emotion to fight Voldemort. Yes it cost people's lives Harry, but I like to think he helped make you the person you are today," Hermione responded, softly placing her hand on his cheek and making him look her in the eye as she knew how much this was still a sore point with Harry.

"Had you known the truth from the start, had you been training all that time I somehow doubt you would be the same person you are now and I doubt you would be someone Fleur would have fallen in love with or I would feel so strongly for as to class you as my brother," she said softly. "Try and see the good in his choices Harry. Let go of the resentment and anger he still brings out in you and remember him for the good he did," she went on. "He didn't do it to be mean or evil Harry, he truly cared for you," she finished with a smile.

Harry tried to hold on to his anger, but found that in the face of Hermione's earnest speech he couldn't. He let out a sigh and nodded his head. He knew she was right in everything she said, but when it came to Dumbledore he found it hard to let go of his anger. He guessed a lot of it came from the blame so many people laid at his feet for their loved ones who died in the war like the Weasley's. They turned their anger on him for not killing Voldemort earlier. They didn't understand he had not been ready because he had not been trained and that wasn't taking into account the damn Horcruxes, but some people didn't care about that because they wanted someone to blame and he was an easy target.

Dumbledore has been dead for three years now and the Weasley's and many other light sided families still held his memory up high, no matter that the Weasley's at least knew the truth, but that didn't matter either. Nor did the fact that most of those that blamed him had believed the Ministry's lies when Voldemort first returned, they'd stuck their heads in the sand not wanting to face the awful truth. Had they listened and had they believed him then maybe, just maybe, some of their loved ones would still be alive but they didn't want to face that truth anymore than they had wanted to face the fact that Voldemort was alive once more.

"I'll try Mione," he finally whispered. "For you," he added, which made her smile as she backed away, nodding her head pleased by his response.

+C+

(Delacour Manor, France)

Fleur finished preparing for bed feeling nervous as to what tomorrow would bring. She knew Harry would be there, but she just hoped he would be able to ensure the Weasley's would not spoil their reunion. Feeling like she was being watched she looked behind her to find Harry once again watching her with a smile on his face. She smiled back before moving to her door and locking it and then dropping some silencing wards so no one, not even Gabrielle would know he was here.

"I did not expect you back today mon cher," Fleur said as she moved towards him, watching as his eyes dropped to her chest where her silk nightgown plunged downwards and showed a little of her cleavage.

"I missed you," Harry responded as he brought his eyes back up. "And we didn't have much time to talk this morning," he added.

"Are you sure you did not come for another reason, mon cher?" Fleur inquired with a seductive smile. "I note you still find it so very hard to keep your eyes of my chest," she teased him.

"What can I say mon ange? You have that affect on me," Harry replied with a grin which she returned. "From the moment I first saw you back during the tournament you drew me to you in a way I'd never felt before or since," he told her. "But it is not just your body I love, it is everything about you," he added. "Your mind and your sharp intelligence, your quick wit and humor and of course your heart which chose me out of so many to love," he admitted. "There is no one else like you Fleur. No one and when I look at you I see a little piece of heaven," he stated, his eyes showing her that he meant every word he said.

"I know it is not only my body that you want Harry. I've always known it," Fleur responded as she placed a hand on his cheek just as Hermione had done earlier in the day, but with far more passion and heat. "When I offered you my body, you turned me down, something I know no one else would have done, especially not Bill," she told him. "My heart is yours and yours alone just as I hope yours is mine and mine alone," she added with a heated look into his eyes.

"It is," Harry shot back, instantly falling into her eyes as if he was pulled by an invisible force "And tomorrow you will know it for sure," he said as he faded from the room.

"I know Harry and I cannot wait for that moment," Fleur whispered to the now empty room before she turned and climbed into her bed and quickly fell asleep.   
4\. Chapter 4  
Chapter 4

(Potter Manor)

Harry awoke feeling refreshed and ready for the day ahead. He quickly jumped into the shower and washed himself all the while thinking of what was going to happen. As he dried himself he wondered if things would go as sour as he and Hermione had speculated last night. He decided to pop over to warn Fleur, so that she would be on guard. He ate the breakfast Kreacher had made, before asking him to tell Hermione, who had slept over last night, where he had gone if she woke before he got back. The elf bowed and assured him he would do it. Gathering his magic he vanished from the manor without making a sound at all. 

A few seconds later Hermione walked into the dining room and sat down to eat her own breakfast. She smirked as Kreacher told her where Harry had vanished too. Shaking her head she wondered just why he had gone to see her when in five hours he would see her anyway. As she finished her meal she just prayed Fleur was not leading him astray. If she was, she swore she would make the French quarter Veela pay. Leaning back in her chair she hoped things went as planned for today.

+C+

(Delacour Manor, France)

Fleur awoke to find herself quickly overtaken by a bad case of nerves. Today was the day that she was supposed to be married. That was what everyone expected of her, except Gabrielle who of course knew the truth of what she prayed would happen. Harry would come to finally reclaim her. The nightmare she had been living since he had broken up with her to protect her would finally end. Heading for the shower she was surprised when Harry appeared with a grin in front of her. She raised her eyebrow at him as she had almost removed her nightdress to get into the shower.

"Keep your wand close to you today Mon ange," he told her. "It could get messy. Knowing the Weasleys as I do they will let their anger get the best of them," he advised her, his concern for her wellbeing was showing as he looked at her.

"I already assumed as much Mon Cher," Fleur assured him. "I almost can't wait for things to start and in a few hours we will be together again," she continued as she locked his gaze on his and then giving into the impulse building in her she pulled him towards her and kissed him as hard as she could.

She was thankful he was again real and not an astral projection, that would have annoyed her quite a bit at this moment. She had to touch him or she would explode. The kiss deepened as his hand automatically went to her backside and pulled her closer. She let out a contented moan as she brushed up against him, she could feel his reaction to her and it trilled her. She pushed him against the wall of her bathroom and moved away from his mouth and worked her way down his neck. Harry groaned having had no idea she would do this and having to work hard to try and regain control. He managed to switch them around so she was against the wall. She somehow managed to lock her legs around him as he tried to pull away.

"Not yet Harry, please I need this contact to help me through today," Fleur begged him, as she fought to keep her grip on him. "Please," she repeated her plea.

Harry let out a sigh as he relaxed against her, guessing it would not do any harm to grant her request, at least as long as he kept control and did not allow them to get carried away. As much as he wanted to make love to Fleur, as much as he wanted to touch and feel every inch of her body he knew it was best that they wait until they were once more a couple or better yet married.

Fleur smiled as she felt him relax and knew she had won, she was half tempted to try and seduce him right there, but decided against it as she knew there was not enough time. Her mother would soon be up to help her to prepare for the day ahead. She rested her forehead against his and just basked in being back in his arms. 

"I can feel you Mon Cher," she whispered. "I can feel you pressed up against me, it feels so inviting," she continued with a smile, gracing her features as she felt him begin to tremble. "And I feel so tempted," she added.

"We can't Fleur," Harry shot back. "Not yet, we'd regret it if we gave into our desires now," he told her as he moved back a little so that he could look her into the eyes. "In a few hours we'll be together as we always should have been, then we finally give in to the temptation," he stated with his own smile. "Then we can finally make love to one another," he added and just hearing him say that made her feel warm inside.

"I can hardly wait Mon amour," Fleur shot back, her smile was now wider as she imagined the scene and feeling a wave of pleasure wash over her as Harry pushed up against her. Her nipples were now hard and kept brushing up against the silk of her nightdress. This of course heightened her feelings in this charged atmosphere.

They began to kiss one another again only this time Harry was the one who attacked the neck. He worked his way down towards the neckline of her nightgown, making Fleur moan in pleasure. One of his hands ran up her bare leg and Fleur held onto him tightly wishing he wouldn't stop, but knew he would have to. Even now they could hear the sounds of her parents and sister waking up. Harry pulled away from her after kissing her one last time.

"Merlin I love you Fleur," Harry whispered to her as his gaze ran up her body until it met her eyes.

"And I love you Harry," Fleur replied, while doing her best to try and calm herself back down. "Now go before they find you here. I will see you in five hours," she promised.

"Remember my warning and don't forget to tell Gabrielle as well," Harry reminded her, his gaze going from passionate to being concerned in an instant. "I know how much you care about your sister, so make sure she is on guard as well just in case things do go south," he advised as they heard her door begin to open.

Thankfully it was only Gabrielle. She smirked when she took note of Harry's presence as well as overhearing the last bit of his warning. Harry smiled back before he vanished and again he made no sound.

"I see Harry couldn't contain himself," Gabrielle said with a teasing smile. "Or was it you une sœur who could not control herself?" she asked with a smile.

"Gabrielle...," Fleur shot back, although with no real heat in her tone. "He just came to warn us to be careful today. He thinks things could degenerate into a fight," she informed her.

"I heard the last part of his warning and I appreciate that he included me in that warning," Gabrielle replied as she took a seat on the bed and watched as her sister came out of the bathroom still looking somewhat heated. "But that is not all he came for," she shot back deciding to tease her sister some more.

Fleur let out a small sigh before a smile fought its way onto her face "Ok we made out for a while," she admitted, guessing her sister would not leave until she told her the truth. "I just needed to feel proof of how he felt before today begins. I needed something to help me stay strong Gabrielle," she admitted as she sat next to her sister. "Until this is over I'm going to be on a knives edge," she told her, while pulling her into a brief hug which her sister eagerly returned.

"I understand how you feel Fleur," Gabrielle responded after a small silence. "But don't worry. Harry will not let you down again. He will be there as he promised and when it is over you will be together," she reassured her with a confident smile.

Before Fleur could answer the door to her room opened again and this time their mother swept in, demanding that they both take a long shower before the day began. Fleur and Gabrielle exchanged a small smile before they split up and headed for their own bathrooms. She removed her nightdress and stepped under the hot water. As she soaped her body she couldn't help but shiver as her fingers brushed over her still erect nipples. She wished that it were Harry's hands on her instead of her own. This lasted for a few seconds before she regained control of herself. Soon she promised herself, before she focused on the task at hand.

+C+

(The Burrow)

Bill was slightly nervous as he finished getting ready for the big day. His father assured him it was normal to feel as such. His brothers were all ready and waiting with their various dates bar Ron who was now single after Lisa Turpin had dumped him for cheating on her. His youngest brother was angry and bitter, but he was at least trying to be positive for him. He just wished Fred could have lived to see this day and he cursed Potter for not dealing with Voldemort sooner before he shook that thought from his mind and focused on finally getting to marry and then bedding Fleur Delacour.

"You look wonderful Bill," Molly said as she looked her eldest son over as Ginny finally made her appearance. "Ginny, good we are all ready now. We can leave for the church," she decided.

"I still don't see why we couldn't hold the wedding here," Ron grumbled. "It would have been simpler," he added with a frown marring his face.

"I know Ron and I completely agree," Molly responded with her own frown. "But as I said, the Delacours insisted they marry at the church as the rest of her family has done," she reminded them. "Complete rubbish, I think they just wanted to make things difficult or maybe take a pot shot at us to remind us that they are rich and we are not," she argued. "They probably think the Burrow is a rundown hovel, not fit for their daughter to marry in," she spat.

"Now now Molly," Arthur cut in before his wife could build up some steam. "I doubt they had any such thoughts, most families have long held traditions they pass on," he told them all. "This is just one they held special and we will abide by it," he stated with a mild glare. "Now I suggest we all prepare to leave as the wedding will begin in an hour," he suggested. "And remember I want you all on your best behavior, especially you Ron and Ginny," he added as he turned to look at his two youngest children.

"Fine," Ron responded as he shoved his hands into his pocket and glared at the wall.

"Yes Dad," Ginny growled as she still didn't like Fleur and she doubted she ever would. She couldn't say she liked Gabrielle either, but for the sake of her brother she would try and play nice.

Arthur let out a sigh as he walked back into the living-room, hoping things would go smoothly. He knew some of his family had problems with the Delacours, but within an hour his eldest child would be married to their eldest daughter thus uniting the two families. They would have to learn to put such problems behind them if Bill's marriage was to run smoothly.

+C+

(The Church)

Harry stood on the top balcony of the church and watched as people entered and sat down. Some of them looked very out of place and he guessed they were either members of the Weasley family or friends of the family. Hermione stood next to him, both obscured by the shadows cast by the pillars connecting the balcony to the roof. They had cast a few spells so they wouldn't be overheard until it was time, as well as to make the shadows a bit heavier.

"There are a lot of people here," Hermione took note. "Including some Aurors as Shacklebolt himself, I wonder how they convinced the Minister to come," she wondered.

"Kingsley is here to show the presence of the Ministry. He wants people to see they truly do care about the people," Harry replied with a smile. "He isn't any particular friend to most of the Weasley's except Arthur," he informed her. "But as the Delacours are very powerful in France he decided to come and hopefully make some political friends," he added.

"Trust a politician," Hermione muttered with a shake of her head. "I'd think having been an Auror for so long he would not act like them for a long while," she mused as she watched the Delacour's extended family begin to enter and she wasn't blind to the looks exchanged between some of them and most of the Weasley clan.

"Ah Kingsley is learning fast Mione," Harry told her. "If he hopes to survive he has too," he pointed out. "The Ministry is still in a bad place after the war and he has a long way to go to restore its image and the people's trust in it," he continued. "But he hasn't forgotten how to fight either. I think he is also here to make sure things go off with no problems," he stated as a large grin spread across his face.

"You didn't tell him what you planned, did you?" Hermione inquired turning to look at him and took note of his wide grin.

"Where would be the fun in that, Mione?" Harry countered, making her grin as well. "There seems to be quite a bit of bad blood between the families," he pointed out.

"Yeah I noticed that myself. This could explode when you tell them what Bill has been up to," Hermione told him. "I wonder though why there is so much bad blood between them?" she asked aloud. "I mean I know Ginny never liked Fleur, but I didn't know it extended to other members of their family," she went on.

"The Weasley's like to present of having a modern free thinking view, but they can be just as closed minded as the Malfoy's were," Harry explained. "I think some of them are prejudice against Veela. Ginny was always childish in her dislike of Fleur, which was more than likely due to jealously of her looks and her ability to pull men to her easily," he continued as he watched Bill Weasley finally make an appearance with Charlie acting as his best man.

Ron, Percy and George quickly took seats in the front row as did Arthur and Molly, while Ginny took the second row looking rather annoyed. In fact so did Ron and if he was not mistaken Ron was solo today. The others all had dates, but the two youngest Weasleys were without. That was interesting and he wondered if he could use this later on. He knew things would begin soon and he could hardly wait to get this show on the road.

"Look there is Fleur's mother, but no Gabrielle or her father so far," Hermione pointed out.

Harry nodded as he looked at the elder Veela and noted that she looked very much like an older version of her daughters. She still looked very lovely and it was clear Molly did not like that fact. "Gabrielle is Fleur's maid of honour, while her father will of course be walking her down the isle," he told her.

"That's almost like a muggle wedding," Hermione shot back. "I wonder if they have ties to the muggle world," she mused thoughtfully to which Harry only shrugged. Then there was a sudden silence before the music for the bride began. "Here she comes," she pointed out.

Harry suddenly felt breathless as he watched Fleur walk down the isle with her father. Gabrielle and two other females walked behind them and while all three looked stunning, Harry's eyes were glued to Fleur in her sparkling white silk dress. She looked like an Angel and it took all his will power not to apparate down, stun Weasley and take Fleur home. He winced as he felt Hermione elbow him a little. He looked at her and noted her amused expression. He grinned back and guessed she had already sensed his thoughts on this matter.

"Patience Harry," Hermione told him. "Stick to the plan and do try and keep your mind out of the gutter," she added with a teasing grin.

Harry shook his head, but accepted the teasing remark as he knew it was a gentle warning to keep his mind on the job at hand. He canceled the anti silence spells as the priest began to speak. Down below Fleur felt slightly light headed as she waited for Harry to show himself. She could barely focus on the words the priest was saying and yet she could almost feel Harry's gaze burning into her back. She was certain he was here somewhere.

Bill kept trying to make eye contact, but she kept her eyes on the priest. She glanced at Gabrielle who smiled in support, giving her a little boost of strength. As the priest began to ask if anyone knew a reason why they should not marry Fleur felt herself tense.

"I object," a voice said from above said and Fleur felt herself relax as she recognized Harry's voice.

Silence descended on the church as people looked around for the speaker. The priest looked slightly off balance, while Bill and the rest of the Weasleys looked either shocked or angry at the interruption. Fleur looked around unable to stop herself. Gabrielle had a lot of trouble keeping a grin off her face as she heard Harry speak, confirming her faith in him that he would be here to save her sister from marrying such an idiot like Bill Weasley, still she wondered where he was.

"Who the hell dares to interrupt my wedding?" Bill growled out as his eyes darted around the church. "Show yourself," he demanded.

The response was a laugh that echoed around the church and that seemed to drive Bill even angrier. Gabrielle looked up at the top balcony but all she saw was shadows.

"Temper, temper Weasley," Harry finally said as he watched Bill easily get worked up and he wondered how in the world this guy did so well in his chosen profession. "As to who I am well you should recognize my voice. If you don't then that is your problem and not mine," he continued, glancing at Hermione who did her best not to laugh as she watched the emotions play over Bill and his families' faces at this turn of events. "And as I said, I object to this wedding," he stated.

"On what grounds Monsieur?" Mr. Delacour demanded to know as he stood up and looked around again. "By what rights do you disturb my daughter's happiest day?" he questioned.

"Mr. Delacour, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," Harry replied in a more respectful tone. "And I am afraid to say this is not your daughter's happiest day. How could it be when the man who wants to marry her is nothing more than a cheating arse?" he pointed out and smirked as Mr. Delacour turned to look at Bill who suddenly looked unsure, but quickly tried to project an image of outrage.

"That's a lie whoever the hell you are," Bill spat, wishing he knew who was talking and also wishing he could wrap his hands around his throat and throttle him.

"Oh really?" Harry shot back. "So you deny you've slept with several women during the time you've been seeing Fleur? The last happening three days ago during your stagnight?" he inquired as an almost sinister smile graced his features as Bill could not help but pale at this.

"That is a lie," Molly Weasley screeched in anger as her face instantly went red. Arthur quickly stopped her from standing up and ranting some more and silenced her with a look.

Fleur also noted this and felt angry even though her entire relationship with Bill was a lie. It was clear that had she actually been in love with Bill it would have been a very one sided love. He clearly had no loyalty to her and she noted her father was beginning to suspect what was been said was true, as Bill couldn't hide his reaction.

"How do you know this?" her father asked as he continued to look around for the source of the voice.

"Oh I've been looking into Bill's shady history and I've found several of those women. Three who ended up pregnant, including his latest conquest," Harry answered. "I also have in my possession a letter from the stripper he had sex with informing him of the pregnancy. It is clear that, like with the two others, he had no intention of living up to his obligations to them," he explained. "He threatened the previous two women into keeping silent. He however was sloppy in his work and I was able to track them down and get their stories," he continued.

"It isn't true," Bill growled out as everything began to fall apart. He took note of the angry looks the Delacours now had on their faces. Fleur looked angry and yet if he was not mistaken resigned, that was odd he thought.

Hermione shook her head at Bill's rather weak attempts at lying. He was clearly off balance and had no idea how to handle this sudden twist. She glanced at Harry as he prepared to show himself. This is where she was worried things may spin out of control.

"Oh... isn't it Weasley?" Harry inquired. "How about I bring them out for you to see? I am sure they would love to see you again," he suggested, making Bill go even paler and this was something Mr. Delacour took note of and showed him what the voice was saying was true and at that he felt a rage ignite inside.

"Show yourself damn you," Bill growled out as he felt things slipping further away as Charlie and Ron began to search for the trouble maker. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Yes show yourself," Fleur found herself saying as she searched for Harry's whereabouts, feeling her heart begin to hammer in her chest.

"Ask and you shall receive belle," Harry said before he vanished from his spot on the balcony and appeared beside Fleur. Hermione watched as Fleur's face lightened up as she saw him appear beside her and she felt a little better about all this.

"Potter," Bill and most of the Weasley's angrily shouted as they finally realised who had crashed Bill's wedding.

"How dare you show your face here?" Molly screamed as she went for her wand, but Arthur quickly stopped her. Knowing he had to stop this descending into a fight. Especially as the Minister for Magic was here, he looked back and noted Kingsley was rubbing his forehead and he guessed he was wondering how he was going to deal with this.

He and his family may not be friends with Harry any longer, but he knew Potter was highly placed in the Ministry now. He had many friends and he was the head of two powerful family names. If Bill attacked him even for a decent reason it could spell disaster for his family. He glanced at Ron who had also pulled his wand and indicated he should not do anything. His son glared back at him but relented. Ginny seemed torn between anger and pleasure at seeing the man she was obsessed with again.

"I will do what I want Mrs. Weasley and nothing you can say will stop me," Harry replied with a smile. "I'm sure you think I'm here just to be vindictive, but believe me my presence here is motivated by far more than getting back at you backstabbing idiots," he assured them.

"Monsieur Potter," Mr. Delacour said as he took note of who had shown up. "I hope you really do have evidence of my daughter's supposed husband's infidelity?" he inquired. He was not unaware of the way his eldest daughter was watching Harry Potter, something else was going on here.

He had been an Auror for twenty years before he had decided to follow his father into politics. He had been a keen investigator and what he saw gave him the impression Fleur was not at all angry with Harry Potter's disruption of her wedding day. In fact she almost seemed pleased by it. He glanced at his youngest daughter and noted she too didn't appear at all distressed by this turn of events. That made him suspect they knew it was going to happen before hand. ‘What was truly going on?' he wondered.

"I do Mr. Delacour," Harry assured him as he noted Kingsley get up and move forward with two of his bodyguards close behind. "First here is the letter the stripper sent to Bill when she realised she was pregnant. My elf liberated it before Bill could destroy it," he told him as he handed over the letter.

Bill made a desperate lunge for the letter, but Mr. Delacour was faster and took the page, glaring at Bill as he did so. Bill turned to glare at Harry who just smiled back at him. Hermione pulled her own wand and prepared to step in should things explode into a fight. She watched as Mr. Delacour read the letter and the angry look that appeared chilled her.

"Explain this Weasley," Mr. Delacour demanded as he glared at the young man who he had thought was an honourable man that would marry his daughter, but now he was beginning to see the truth.

"Please, perhaps we should discuss this in a more private setting?" Kingsley suggested as he finally reached the front of the church where they were standing.

"Oh relax Kingsley," Harry responded with a grin. "This is a perfect setting for this long overdue talk," he added.

"I agree," Fleur cut in as she moved forward. "I think this is as good a place as any to hear this," she continued as Bill turned a surprised look on her.

"Fleur, you can't actually believe this?" Bill asked, having thought she would at least back him up and that she would believe him.

She glared at him in return. "I trust Harry to speak the truth and only the truth. He wouldn't lie to me," Fleur responded. "While you and your family may have cut all ties to him, I'm still his friend and I trust him," she stated.

Bill didn't like this response and he couldn't stop himself from glaring first at Harry and then at Fleur herself. Kingsley tried to repress a sigh as the young woman backed Harry up. He glanced at Mr. Delacour and noted he nodded at his daughter's statement. He glanced back at the watching crowd and let out another sigh.

"I said explain it Weasley," Mr. Delacour repeated himself.

"Do not talk to my son like that," Molly growled as she tried to push her way forward, but Arthur kept her back. "He would never cheat on Fleur, this is all lies," she spat. "Lies spread for that no good useless fool in front of you," she raged. "Wasn't allowing Fred to die enough for you?" she demanded as she finally turned her glare on Harry who's eyes dimmed. "Wasn't sitting back and doing nothing while good men and women died enough?" she continued. "Now you have to come here and disturb my eldest son's wedding," she screeched.

Hermione shook her head wondering just how much of a fool Molly Weasley was. Could she not see the danger of provoking Harry as she was doing just now? His eyes had darkened and his magic was beginning to swirl around him. She could feel it all the way from here. She would have to intervene and now before Molly ended up nothing more than a greasy stain on the wall of the church. She apperated to his side and took his hand in hers and began to try and calm him down.

Ron's eyes widened as he saw her appear and he instantly tried to rush forward, but George grabbed him before he could. He too had felt the buildup of magic from Harry and allowing Ron anywhere near Harry or worse Hermione was not a good idea. If he did anything to harm Hermione while Harry was pissed then there would be nothing left of Ron and so he pulled his brother back. Ginny glared at Hermione as well, but for vastly different reasons. She was one of reasons why she believed she had failed to win Harry's affections.

Hermione let out a relieved sigh as she felt Harry's regain control. Had he not done so this could have become real messy. She also took note that Fleur had taken hold of his other hand without anyway noticing. This was another point in her favour as far as she was concerned. "You know Mrs. Weasley I'm surprised you are so stupid as to anger the man who destroyed Voldemort and most of his followers," she stated as she glared at Molly who glared back at her. "He didn't let Fred die, nor did he allow anyone else to die. He fought since the moment he came back into this world for you and the people," she spat. "He bled, he almost died multiple times while fighting Voldemort and his followers while you cowards could barely hear the name of the Dark Lord," she continued. "Year after year you raised him one moment and threw him down the next and then when it was all over you had the gaul to stab him in the back," here she paused as she took a deep breath. "He saved the life of your daughter nearly at the cost of his own. He saved the life of your husband and after all that during that final battle Fred was killed at a time when Harry was facing off against the Dark Lord himself," she stated.

"Shut up," Molly screamed wanting to do nothing more than attack Hermione, but her husband's grip on her tightened and she knew she was going nowhere.

"No I will not," Hermione shot back as Kingsley tried and failed to get in the middle of them. "You and those like you should be on your knees thanking Harry for sacrificing so much for you. It wasn't his fault the war took so long," she told them all, making sure he voice would reach everyone. "It was Dumbledore's choice to leave Harry unready to face the horrors that would come. He chose to let him have as much of a normal childhood as he could and it was that choice that doomed so many," she stated as she looked at many of the people who were watching.

Harry listened as Hermione defended him and noted some seemed surprised by what she was saying. Of course the Weasleys were still glaring at them which was no surprise. He still felt Fleur and Hermione holding his hands and that allowed him to calm himself down. Molly Weasley would never know how close she came to be obliterated.

"Dumbledore was a great man, but he cared about Harry so much he faltered in preparing him for Voldemort's return," Hermione explained. "Some would say he was weak, some would say it was a mistake that cost lives and yet I believe it helped to make Harry into what he is," she continued. "It helped make him someone willing to sacrifice his life for everyone else, but that is why the war went on so long and if you dare say it was Harry's fault again, I will make you regret it," she warned with a growl at the end. "You have no right to say anything bad about my brother. He has done nothing but bleed for your damn family," she added. "Nothing could have saved Fred. It was a war and in war people die," she reminded them. "Harry lost his entire family to this war, but you do not hear him blame others for that fact do you?" she paused again as she glared daggers at Molly and then Ron and Ginny. "You had to have someone to blame and you choose to blame Harry like so many others, but like them you had no right to do so," she spat.

"Ok enough," Kingsley shouted before this could go any further, even if he privately agreed with Hermione about everything she had said. "That isn't why we are all here today," he pointed out.

"You are right Kingsley, but I had to say that," Hermione replied with a nod of her head. "We have had enough of people saying such things. It ends now," she stated.

"How dare...," Molly began, but Arthur cut her off.

"Enough Molly," Arthur growled with a glare that cowed even his head strong wife. "As much as it pains me, Hermione is right," he stated. "Harry couldn't have saved Fred. He was nowhere near where he died at the time," he continued, ignoring the startled looks his sons and daughter shot him at this. "But having said that I don't believe he or Hermione had any right coming here today," he stated as he turned to glare at Harry. "My son is not a cheater Harry. I resent your accusations," he added.

"Which is no surprise Arthur, but I do have every right to be here," Harry countered. "And it has little to do with you or your family," he admitted.

"Then what is it that brings you here?" Arthur inquired. "Why did you feel the need to interrupt this wedding?" he pressed as he moved forward a little after handing Molly over to Percy.

"A lot of secrets came out during the war against Voldemort," Harry answered as he let go of Hermione and Fleur's hands and moved forward himself, but made sure he could still see Bill out of the corner of his eyes, just in case he reacted badly to what he was about to admit. "But there was one that never came out, that no one bar two people ever knew although now there are four who know that truth," he continued.

Kingsley threw up his hands and went and sat back down knowing he wouldn't be able to stop this from progressing.

Fleur felt a shiver run up and down her spine as things began to head towards the real truth. Things had gotten a little side tracked when Hermione had shown up. She was not surprised Hermione was here as well, watching her brother's back, but her long speech had diverted as to why Harry was here even if it was necessary.

"And what was that secret that make you think you have the right to come here and interrupt my brother's wedding?" Ron spat out, wishing nothing more than to be able to make Harry pay for the setbacks he and his family had suffered.

"Do you really want to know Ron?" Harry inquired as he stared into the eyes of his former friend, someone he had once trusted above most others except Hermione. "Are you sure you can handle the truth or will your jealousy get in the way again?" he inquired with a tight grin.

"Tell us," Ron demanded in response as Bill pulled his wand out of his pocket as his anger began to boil ever closer to the edge.

"Back during forth year I fell in love, but not to who everyone else believed I had," Harry finally began. "No, I went to very great lengths to hide the truth of who I really fell in love with, especially once Voldemort had returned to his body and the war began again," he explained as Fleur and Gabrielle pulled their own wands as they began to suspect this would be the moment things exploded into a fight. "It was kind of easy to make people believe I was in love with Cho Chang, even Hermione was fooled and that was no easy task," he added with a grin, which Hermione couldn't help but share as Harry turned to face Bill. "The woman I really fell in love with was a visitor to the school. She was beyond stunning and something about her pulled me towards her like no other," he continued with a soft smile gracing his features. "She was eventually chosen as the champion of her school as I was chosen as one of two champions for my own. We fell in love hard during the tournament," he stated as Bill turned with stunned eyes to Fleur who was smiling at Harry softly.

"This can't be," Bill spat. "It has to be a lie, there is no way Fleur would ever feel anything for you," he added with a growl as Gabrielle finally couldn't help it and let out a giggle. "Shut up," Bill spat before he realised his error as Fleur placed her wand under his throat and Mr. Delacour's quickly joined hers.

"Never tell my sister to shut up," Fleur told him with a piercing glare. "And to answer you, yes it is true. I did indeed fall in love with Harry in his fourth year," she admitted loud enough for everyone to hear and while Gabrielle smiled their parents exchanged stunned looks. Although this piece of information told Mr. Delacour what he was missing. "But once Voldemort regained his body Harry knew it would be too dangerous for us to remain together and so he broke up with me to keep me safe," she explained, feeling only for a moment the pain of that event. "That event scarred me. It left me hurting badly even if I knew he had done it for all the right reasons, but it still hurt," she continued. "My relationship with you was a lie Bill. I used you to keep an eye and an ear on Harry during the war, as your family was close to him and at that time it made sense," she stated, much to his shock and anger.

"What?" Bill growled as his eyes bulged as he heard what Fleur had said.

"Do not dare try and act like she is the only one Weasley," Harry cut in. "You have cheated on her multiple times, you have children with two other women and a third on the way," he continued. "You don't give a damn about Fleur. You are using her to gain access to her inheritance as well as having someone to help advance your status," he stated, his eyes growing dark and his tone grim. "Don't pretend anything else," he warned.

"Which brings me back to my demand for proof Monsieur Potter," Mr. Delacour finally cut back in.

"Very well Mr. Delacour," Harry agreed with a slight nod of his head before sending a messengering patronus to a side room within the church.   
5\. Chapter 5  
Chapter 5

A few seconds later five women entered the church, two of them held children in their arms. Bill's face paled badly as he took note of who had entered. He recognised each of the women as those he had bedded during the last couple of years, all while he had been seeing Fleur. He had threatened two of them into staying silent. Remembering what Potter had said before about being sloppy he recalled he had not extracted a magical promise out of them. He had allowed their fear of him to convince himself that they would never speak the truth to anymore. He realised Potter was right and that enraged him even more, pushing him ever closer to the edge.

"Who are they?" Mr. Delacour inquired as he looked the women over.

"They are the women your supposed future son in law has bedded while he was seeing Fleur. As I stated before two of them became pregnant with his children and when they told him this news he threatened them into silence," Harry answered grimly as he ran a hand through his hair, knowing each of the women had been terrified of Bill. He had given a magical vow that they would be safe if they agreed to help him expose him.

"No," Bill muttered as Arthur stared at his eldest son in horror, because he could see it in Bill's eyes that Harry wasn't lying. Molly of course disbelieved everything Harry was saying.

"I had an independent mediwitch verify that Bill is the father of the three children," Harry explained. "There is no mistake," he stated.

"I see," Mr. Delacour said in response as he looked each woman over before looking at Bill, noting his pale and almost scared look. "I will want to talk to this mediwitch myself," he stated.

Before Harry could respond Bill let out a scream of rage as he saw his dreams come crashing down. He pointed his wand at Harry and cried out "Reducto." Harry of course was ready for this and spun out of the way. From this point on multiple fights broke out as Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Gabrielle dived for cover behind a row of seats. Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny flung spells at them as the guests either ran or began to fight one another. Kingsley was pulled out of harm's way by his bodyguards as the Aurors he had brought with him tried to assert some measure of control on the situation. Molly was hit by a stunning spell by Mrs. Delacour before she could reach cover.

The priest was stunned by one of the Aurors so that his memory could be altered later on. He could hardly believe a simple wedding had degenerated into a battle.

Harry smirked as chaos descended, but at least it gave him the excuse to finally fight and take down the Weasleys. The five women were whisked away by Kreacher who instantly popped in along with four other Potter elves when the fighting began. Grabbing hold of each of the women they popped right back out. No one even noted this as the fighting continued. Bill cast spells almost madly each and of them aimed directly at where Harry was. Harry returned each spell with one of his own, but his were far more powerful, and more controlled.

Hermione and Ron shot spells back and forth at a fast rate, but Ron who had never been very good in defense quickly ended up being forced back.

Fleur almost grinned as she exchanged fire with Ginny who she knew had never liked her and if she was honest she had never liked Ginny either. Gabrielle was busy trying to fight Charlie, but as he was older and more experienced he had the edge, or at least he did before Mr. Delacour reached her side and took over for her. By now most of the other guests had fled the church or had ended up being stunned by stray spells.

Arthur was still in the church and was trying to fight off Mrs. Delacour and her sister with Percy. Arthur was annoyed that it had come to this, but he wouldn't allow his family to be attacked. Percy wanted to fight Potter himself. He had held a grudge against him since forth year, but he was stuck fighting the Delacour's relatives.

"You having fun, Mione?" Harry inquired with a large grin as he shot off a blasting curse that shattered the wood of the seat Bill was hiding behind and forced him to back off to another row of seats where Ron had already been forced back to by Hermione.

"The time of my life," Hermione responded with a grin of her own. "To finally get back at these idiots is refreshing," she added. "Although I'm surprised to see the fight expand so quickly," she added as an afterthought.

"Must have been all that bad blood between the families that they tried to hide," Harry mused aloud. "I'm sorry Mr. Delacour, but there was no other way to do this," he said glancing at Fleur's father.

"I somewhat doubt that Mr. Potter, but I appreciate the sentiment," Mr. Delacour responded with a small grin. "You wanted to do this publicly. The both of you wanted to send a message and I think it was clearly received," he added. "But that doesn't mean we will not discuss all this once this fight is over. Is that clear?" he stated.

"Yes papa," Fleur answered with a nod of her head before ducking a close cutting curse from Ginny. This annoyed her greatly as she shot back two blasting curses as well as a slashing curse.

The two blasting curses destroyed Ginny's cover and forced her to try to retreat to where two of her brothers were. However the slashing spell hit her in her lower back and while it hurt, it didn't cut her deeply. It was enough however to allow Fleur to stun her. Ginny collapsed boneless to the ground. Fleur grinned wickedly as she defeated the female Weasley, gaining revenge for all those names she had been called behind her back.

"Of course, I would expect no less Mr. Delacour," Harry agreed as he watched with no little satisfaction as Ginny fell. He fired off another spell which impacted with one of Bill's and they both exploded against one another.

Bill growled and tried to rush forward, but Charlie pulled him back, this however distracted him from his own fight with Mr. Delacour and he was hit by two spells that sent him flying backwards. A third spell quickly found him and put him out of the fight, leaving only Harry and Bill. The others left Harry to fight Bill and moved to help the others. Arthur and Percy quickly came under their assault. Percy tried to cover their flank from this new attack.

"How about we finish this Bill?" Harry suggested as he moved out of his cover and indicated Bill should join him. "One on one," he added.

Bill let out another growl before he stormed out to meet Potter. His hatred of the man was clouding all of his judgment. He failed to hear Percy fall to Mr. Delacour with a well aimed stupefy or Arthur's defeat from a combination of spells from Fleur, Hermione and Mrs. Delacour. All left standing on his side was himself. He glared at Harry who only grinned back at him. He began to move his wand for his next spell, but Harry was quicker and a Reducto shattered Bill's his left knee. He collapsed to the ground in pain and dropped his wand. Before he could recover it he was stunned as well.

Harry let out a dry chuckle at the idea that Bill thought he could beat him in a fight. Turning to face the others he was almost bowled over as Fleur smashed against his chest and held onto him tightly. Hermione grinned and was relieved Fleur wasn't playing her brother. Gabrielle giggled at the sight while Mr. and Mrs. Delacour just watched alongside Mrs. Delacour's sister with amusement. Kingsley finally returned with more Aurors and took note of the situation. He wasn't surprised to see all the Weasley's down and out. He noticed Harry and Fleur hugging quite intimately in the middle of the church and he guessed he had a lot of damage control to do.

"Hey Kingsley," Harry greeted him as he pulled back from Fleur and noticed he had returned. "Sorry I didn't give you any heads up, but this was something that had to be kept secret," he told him.

"Yes, I am sure it did," Kingsley replied with a shake of his head. "You realise the trouble all this is going to cause?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow, but Harry noted he was fighting to keep his amusement under wraps.

"I'm sure you can handle it Kingsley," Harry replied. "The Weasleys have no case to complain. Bill attacked me first and I defended myself," he pointed out with a grin. "From there the fight quickly exploded into a free for all," he added. "To be honest you should be investigating Bill's threats against those women I brought in. He should be up on charges for them and he should be forced to finally give them the financial aide he owes them," he suggested.

Kingsley fought to keep his amusement at Harry's point of view off his face. He was supposed to be impartial in this, but he wasn't. As Harry had stated he acted in self defense as Bill had struck first and he had been threatening people to keep silent. That should be enough to keep them from causing too much trouble when they woke up, plus in the end they had no real power to take on Harry Potter.

"Ok Harry I'll deal with them," Kingsley finally assured him. "To be honest it will be nice to knock the arrogant Burks back a bit. I mean apart from Arthur there is not one member of that family who has a brain," he stated. "Since the end of the war they have walked around as if they personally destroyed the Dark Lord," he said as he ran a hand over his bald head. "Ok people. Let's take them to the holding cells. They can wake up there," he ordered as he turned to his Aurors who nodded and began to float the unconscious Weasley's out of the church as well as those guests who had been stunned as well. "Oh and one of you remember to alter the Priest's memory," he added as he turned and left as well, knowing he would have a long day ahead of him.

Within a few minutes the church once again looked as good as new and the priest was slowly waking up while Harry, Hermione and the Delacours were the only people left.

"So I suppose we should have a long talk now," Mrs. Delacour suggested as she looked at her daughter long and hard.

"And we will mama, but first I came here to get married today and I intend to do just that," Fleur answered with a smile as she held the priest up and asked him to start the ceremony from the start.

Harry was only briefly surprised by Fleur's statement before he grinned and moved to her side. He indicated Hermione should stand in as his best man to which she grinned and stepped up. Gabrielle resumed her role as maid of honour without being asked. The senior Delacours just looked resigned and watched knowing nothing would stop this and in the end seeing the look on their daughters face said they shouldn't even try.

The priest only looked slightly surprised, but his altered memories allowed him to quickly recover and begin again. This time there was no interruption and things went smoothly. Harry called for Kreacher and the elf quickly appeared with two rings in his hand. Hermione took them and handed one to Gabrielle and kept one herself. When it was time she handed the ring to Harry who placed the ring on Fleur's finger. She soon did the same with the ring Gabrielle gave her. When the priest finally announced them husband and wife they smiled widely and kissed each other deeply. Gabrielle hugged her parents in joy, while Hermione summoned a camera and took a picture.

"I suppose I should welcome you to the family Harry," Mr. Delacour said when Harry and his daughter stopped kissing. "But that doesn't mean we will not have that discussion," he added before he turned to thank the priest before he lead the group out of the church.

+C+

(Delacour Manor, France)

Harry took a seat on the sofa and Fleur instantly curled up against him, although this was somewhat difficult due to her wedding dress. Hermione sat on another sofa with Gabrielle and Fleur's parents sat in front of them. Fleur's aunt had gone home after a promise to get the full story later. Harry knew he was in for a grilling, but at the moment he couldn't care less. Fleur was once again his and now they were man and wife and nothing would ever come between them again from this point on.

"So Fleur, I think it is time for the truth," Mrs. Delacour began as she stared at her very content daughter.

"Yes mama," Fleur agreed, not put out in the least by her mother's protruded tone. "As Harry had said at the church, we fell in love during the tri-wizard tournament and began a secret relationship," she stated.

"Why keep it secret?" Mr. Delacour inquired as he leaned back in his chair. "Were you ashamed to be dating my daughter?" he inquired, deciding to test his daughter's new husband.

"Of course not," Harry snapped back, before he paused as he realised what Fleur's father had just done. He took a deep breath before he continued. "I could never be ashamed of your daughter sir, she is... I don't really have the words to describe her, but she is my angel," he told them. "She gave me strength and it was her face I saw before I went to meet my doom when Voldemort regained his body and it was wanting to see her again that made me want to survive," he went on as he turned and stared into Fleur's eyes who smiled back at him, deeply touched by his words. "When I sacrificed myself to ensure everyone would have protection I used the resurrection stone to see my parents, Sirius and Remus again, but in the back of my mind was always Fleur's face, giving me strength as well," he stated as his mind drifted a little. "I would die for your daughter," he finished.

Mr. Delacour nodded his head in satisfaction, as he heard nothing but pure honesty in Harry's voice. It was also clear Fleur really was in love with Harry. He glanced at his wife and noted she too seemed to accept this, still they had other questions. "Why did you wait so long to come back for Fleur?" he asked as a house elf delivered them some drinks.

Hermione was pleased when she noted each of the Delacours thanked the tiny house elf, clearly they were not like most wizards in how they treated them.

"The war affected me far more than anyone, but Hermione realised and before Fleur sent me the wedding invitation I was still trying to come to terms with it all," Harry admitted with a sigh. "Her relationship with Bill had also caught me off guard and I had no idea she was using him to keep tabs on me during the war. When I got that invitation it suddenly broke through the depression and anger and helped me refocus on the one thing that was most important to me and that was Fleur," he explained as he took a long gulp from his glass. "I had made her a promise to come back to her once the war was over. I however had failed in that due to the affects it had on me, but I vowed to win her back once I was thinking clearly again," he went on. "I went to see Fleur and once I had confirmed that she still loved me and was only using Bill, I began to try and plan to win her back," he added before a grin broke over his features. "She challenged me to prove I still loved her and I accepted," he stated.

"Hence crashing her wedding," Mr. Delacour deduced. "You also wanted to make some kind of statement if Miss Granger's speech was anything to go by," he pointed out with a grin of his own. "And I think you wanted some payback at the Weasleys" he added.

"All true," Hermione admitted. "When Harry called me in to help him, I was shocked when I learned the truth of his relationship with Fleur, as I, like everyone else, believed he had been in love with Cho during the tournament," she told them. "I recalled the night he broke up with her to protect her, even if I didn't know it was her he had broken up with. He was heartbroken, no that isn't the right word, he looked as if his heart had been ripped out," she informed them, nothing the dark looks that passed both Fleur and Harry's faces as she spoke.

"I would say it was the same with Fleur," Gabrielle cut in, drawing her parents' attention to them. "I overheard her when she came back that night. Her cries ripped through me and it took all my control not to go to her and try and help comfort her, but I knew she would not welcome my intrusion at that time," she explained. "I would say it was the worst night of her life at that point," she stated with confidence.

"You knew about Harry and Fleur?" Mrs. Delacour inquired with a raised eyebrow as she looked at her youngest daughter.

"I did mama," Gabrielle agreed with a nod of her head. "I also knew Harry was going to try and win her back. I didn't say anything because it was not my secret to tell," she added already knowing what her mother might say next. "They are soul mates and to get in between them is wrong," she stated.

"You should have told us Fleur. We spent a lot of time and effort on that wedding," Mrs. Delacour stated somewhat still angry at the deception.

"I still got married today mama, but I married a much better man than Bill Weasley could ever hope to be," Fleur responded. "I suspected Bill wasn't faithful to me, but I had no idea he was as unfaithful as Harry proved him to be and nor did I suspect he might have children with other women," she admitted. "Harry proved he still loved me. He came back to me and that is all that matters," she stated. "Things might not have gone as you believed they would, but all that time and effort and money didn't go to waste," she pointed out as she pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "You now have a man who is worthy of being your son in law," she finished confidently.

"I can see neither of you regret your actions and if I'm honest I'm not against the match myself," Mr. Delacour cut in before his wife could say anything. "It is clear to us both how you truly feel about one another. The proof of Weasley's betrayal will still go ahead, but that can wait," he told them both. "I believe it is time you left for your honeymoon. We will talk again when you get back," he added with a smile which they both returned.

Harry got up and hugged Hermione hard before thanking her for all her help. He then hugged Gabrielle and finally shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Delacour. Fleur hugged her sister and then her parents, before surprising Hermione by hugging her as well. Then Harry pulled Fleur to him and they vanished.

"How does he do that without making a sound?" Mr. Delacour asked Hermione.

"Family secret," Hermione told him. "But maybe in time he will tell you once he gets to know you better," she added as she decided it was time to head home. "Thank you for the drink, but I must be going as well. I have a date to get ready for, but I'm sure we will see each other again," she stated before she headed out of the manor with Gabrielle who decided to show her the way.

+C+

(Potter Summer House, Florida)

Harry moaned as Fleur continued her assault on him, she had already stripped him of his shirt and was busy unbuckling his pants. He had never actually been to his family's summer house before, but it seemed like the kind of place to bring his new bride for their honeymoon. She seemed to approve before she began to snog him senseless, clearly she had no intention of waiting.

He pulled the zipper of Fleur's dress down and slowly pulled the dress down her body. She stepped out of it once it was down around her legs. She stepped back and posed for him and he could only stare at her wonderful body that was now on display. Her toned legs were wrapped in silk stockings that made them have a shine to them. Looking up he noted she had worn no underwear. He quickly stepped forward and took her back into his arms. His mouth sought out her nipples and began to suck and tease them, making Fleur moan aloud. She wrapped her hands around him and pulled him down onto the bed. Harry continued to maul her breasts as she guided him to her entrance. They both paused and locked eyes before Harry pushed upwards and broke through her hymen. Fleur let out a small cry of pain before she adjusted to the new sensation.

Harry rolled them over so she was on top and allowed her to control their first time. Fleur grinned at him before she began to rut against him. Harry reached up and began to play with her breasts as she leaned down and kissed him again. Their pace quickly gained speed and soon they were moaning aloud. Ten minutes later they both reached their climax and collapsed against one another. After they recovered they quickly made love a second and a third time before they fell asleep against one another, both were content with their lives.

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms. For a few minutes they stared at each before they inched forward and kissed long and hard. The kiss was infused with passion and told the other how much they meant to the other, pulling back they relaxed as the sun shone into the room.

+C+

(Epilogue)

Bill Weasley was charged with assault and sentenced to a year in Azkaban. In a private meeting with Kingsley he was told he was lucky he wasn't been charged with attempted murder as the Reducto he had fired at Harry had been at close range and would have killed Harry had it hit. He was also forced to admit the paternity of the three children he had fathered with the three women who had come forward. He was then forced to swear magically to pay child support from that point on. The rest of the Weasley's suffered a tremendous dent to their public image for their actions, especially in attacking the last two members of the house of Potter and Black.

While Arthur retained some respect for being at least level headed during the confrontation, the others were panned in the press who had witnessed the whole thing as they had reporters there to cover the wedding. They would never recover the image they had after the war was finished. Ron fell into a circle of drinking before he was forcibly woken up by his brother Charlie. He eventually married Lavender Brown, but they had no children and he was very careful to keep control of his temper after their one and only argument. Ginny never married and pined for Harry from afar.

Hermione dated Terry Boot for three years before she consented to marry him, but she made him understand that she would always be a Potter/Black first to which he agreed. Harry ensured her wedding day was a huge event that was spoken about for the rest of the year. The couple had three children together, a boy and two girls. Hermione became the Muggle study professor at Hogwarts and revolutionized the subject so that never again would wizard kind underestimate or devalue their muggle cousins. Terry became an apprentice to Olivander and soon had his own shop, thus when Olivander retired Terry was ready to take over.

Harry and Fleur had five children together, three boys and a pair of twin girls. The three boys were each raised to assume the headship of the Potter, Black and Delacour families when it was time to ensure they continued. Their love for one another never dimmed. Harry became the head of the Auror department, but retired early after ten years in the job and then became the defense teacher at Hogwarts at Hermione's urging. Fleur became a teacher at Beauxbatons in the subject of charms and she went on to become headmistress for the next seven years. Eventually both retired to spend more time with one another, their names and deeds became legend.

The End


End file.
